


Everlasting Light

by littlehuntress



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Female Friendship, Gen, Support, sensates - Freeform, snippets of life, there for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is someone to listen to you and hold your hand through the rough patches of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacquelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy the fic!

  
  


**I**

One night you're standing under the same moon, looking up at a starless sky. Occasionally a stray and solitary star will shine down and disappear with the blink of an eye, but it doesn't matter because every little thing around you is serene. The world has been renewed. Something new has born. And a warm feeling erupts inside you with the same incandescence of a sun and lingers on and bursts through your fingertips, and you smile, and you're alive. You're alive and you can breathe in the night's fresh air and share this moment in time with someone else feeling the exact same things, and their own smile shows teeth. This is exactly what happens to Sun on this night. 

She's not alone. 

Riley and Kala are now part of her life. Part of her. 

They've defied time and space only to figure out someone out there cares. You matter and they can hear your heart beating inside their heads like the sound belongs to them. 

Miles away from her someone knows her voice.

**II**

There is a sense of belonging as she peers over the cliff side, the water below crashes, hits rocks and fades back into calm to do it all over again. The blue-gray water's cadence is measured. Sun revels in it. Her feet retreat from the edge and her eyes follow the sky, blink and fade. She finds a new spot as she stands next to Riley who's humming a song she doesn't recognize, behind them Kala sways to an unidentified beat and it takes all three of them sideways glances and a second of silence to burst into laughter because this is as surreal as it is grounded in reality. 

Their reality. This new world they've found. A new perspective.

These feelings and thoughts they share make them feel like the loneliness and fear which had crept around in their lives can make way to something else. Something brighter or at least bring forward the comfort they have needed for so long. 

In Sun and Riley's presence Kala can speak out loud, make things as uncomplicated as they can be because they get it. They understand feeling and thinking you have disappointed those closest to you. The uncertainty of every step you take. 

They're equals.

**III**

They're soaked from head to toe. Kala's clothes are clinging to her body. Riley doesn't move, doesn't speak as the rain pours down over them and she bats away drop after drop, her lashes gleaming. Kala knows and feels the exact moment when frigid raindrops mix with hot salty tears, a dangerous throb in her heart, crumpling something inside her. Kala closes her eyes, her hand landing on top of Riley's hoping its's taken as a sign of companionship, of understanding. Riley turns her face towards her, sighs, her breath condensing in front of them, and little by little her head lands on Kala's shoulder.

"Rain here is different than in Mumbai. Chills you, settles in your bones," Kala whispers trying to compete with the sound of the rain hitting the ground. Riley must hear her because she bumps their feet together. 

"I like the rain."

"Me too."

**IV**

"This is the first time I'm in Seoul," Kala says, taking in every corner and wall and empty spot around.

"You mean you've never been in a South Korean jail," Sun amends. She isn't as bothered as she used to be. This prison no longer a symbol of her confinement, but of her liberty. Of Sun finally breaking away from what hurts her. 

"No, I meant exactly what I said."

Sun shakes her head, tries to suppress the smile threatening to appear across her face. Kala came exactly at the same time her hands were turning into fists and the need to fight out everything lodged in her chest was almost unbearable. But Kala's arrival and the way she spoke to her, softly, like they are long lost friends coming together after a period apart made Sun's hands relax, drop to her side. For the next hour she listened to Kala and the tales of Ganesh Charthuti and the festival and the colors and Kala's own demons, the ones she fights in her own way. Not with fists and anger and strength, but with devotion and faith. 

She doesn't have as much faith as Kala does, but she respects her for it. Can smell incense in the air.

"I've never been kite flying," Sun speaks, interrupting the silence which had settled between them. 

Kala gives her a funny look, her eyebrows raised and mouth curled in a grin. "What does that mean?"

"What you heard. When I was a little girl during winter families would gather to fly kites and I always wanted to. I saw other kids holding onto bamboo and bright colored paper kites, the strings between their fingers, their parents helping them. Running until the kite was stable and finally could fly. It was beautiful to look up and see all those colors and shapes soaring in the blue above. I never had the chance, my father never seemed too happy by the idea and I had to sit at the park and watch everyone else fight with the wind. Laughing. Enjoying themselves."

Kala is reminded once again of the festival, of getting lost amidst the crowd, the sights and the sounds fighting for her attention. She found something precious that day, Sun didn't. She was only an spectator. 

"Maybe one day we can go."

Sun's face is full of surprise and intrigue. "One day?" 

"Yes, kite flying."

"I'd like that."

**V**

Fast techno music pulsates and vibrates from body to body, the walls quiver and the sound hypnotizes with its up-tempo. Neon lights pour all over the dance floor. Sun doesn't know what to do. She's standing still between Riley and Kala who keep moving, swaying with the beat, their bodies in touch with the world around them. Senses attuned.

"I'm not sure whose idea this was," Sun vocalizes, eyes going from one to the other and she's only met with smiles and levity. With hearts bursting from something other than pain. It's something akin to happiness. "But I will find out eventually."

"Perhaps. But why don't you join us right now."

"I'm not having fun." 

"You could be if you tried to get loose. Dance a little."

"Didn't you ever-" Riley makes a motion with her fingers and hands, Sun assumes it means dancing. 

"No, I was too busy..." And Sun doesn't say running my father's company, keeping things together, being a good daughter. She doesn't need to. 

"Now it's your chance. Let go." Riley's words strike a chord, fall over her like the rain. And it's monsoon season. The drought in her chest can finally be eradicated with fresh beginnings. With music and laughter and bright orange kites in the winter sky. 

"We all have our baggage. We can afford to forget for a while. Turn down the white noise." Kala looks so earnest, so sure of herself Sun finally breaks down, smiles and her hands dance in front of her eyes in time with the melody blasting from someplace far away. 

They can let go. Fight sorrow and pain away. Their feelings are like an unstable glacier, always in danger of melting and making the water rise. The important thing is learning how to swim.


End file.
